An Unexpected Sight
by OneWhoWritesThings
Summary: Little story I wrote based on a drawing I did. :) Seems like it's going to be multi chapter, so look forward to more. :) Bagginshield, but with a genderbent Bilbo. Rated T for now, just in case. Enjoy! :) (I'm not very good with descriptions, I apologize :c)
1. Chapter 1

Bella Baggins cursed inwardly, how could she be so stupid as to think she would last on this journey with 13 dwarves? As always, she missed her bed, her sitting room, her wonderful pantry once filled to the brim with delicious food(That is, until the dwarves had picked every last crumb from it.), and many other things about her beautiful hobbit hole.

It was night, and the company was stopped to camp. Bella was the only one not asleep, besides Bofur, who was on watch for the time being. He didn't notice her though, as he kept his eyes peeled for any approaching enemy. She sighed nearly inaudibly and sat up from her spot on the ground. All of the dwarves were snoring or shifting around in their sleep. Bella looked towards her pack, and crawled towards it quietly.

Upon reaching it she sat down on her bottom and pulled the bag into her lap. She opened it and looked inside. While visiting the Last Homely House, Bella had been given clothes to wear while her own adventuring outfit was washed. She was allowed to keep it, and though she wasn't a one for anything above the usual not very feminine attire worn by hobbit women, she was happy to have it. It was a beautiful Elven dress with a semi long train and beautiful detal in the upper section of it. It was obvious the thing was made for an Elf child, but it fit her nicely. From what she'd remembered, an Elf by the name of Eámanë had given it to her.

Bella took the dress from her bag, laying it out(while making sure it didn't rip or tear, she just wanted to be safe.) and looking over it with a slight smile. Then a thought came to mind.

She was sure that Bofur wouldn't have to switch watch duties with anyone in the company for awhile, and all of these dwarves were obnoxiously heavy sleepers.. So who would notice if she put on the dress and fooled around for a bit in it? It would give her something to do, as she wasn't tired at all and doing so wouldn't disturb anyone as far as she knew. It would be harmless entertainment for herself.

So, quietly as she could, she took the clothes and slipped away from the group for a moment, and changed quickly into the elegant outfit. She then, while carrying the train, quietly stepped back over to her sleeping place and set her clothes down. She smiled as she looked down at her own body in the dress. Her oh-so-chubby figure seemed to be slimmed down a lot thanks to the dress. She didn't know how to feel about this.

Though soon that thought was out of her mind as she once again stepped over the sleeping bodies, making sure that the dress didn't drag over them. Once she was at a seemingly clear spot she did what she wanted to, she let the train go (As this was an Elven dress, dirt and earthly components never dared to cling to the regal fabrics of their clothing.) and swayed around, quietly chuckling to herself. It was simple, but it was quite fun. Just dancing around in her little clearing, watching the dress sway this way and that way.

_Little did she know she was being watched._

Yes, it was true, the little hobbit woman was being watched as she danced around, giggling quietly. By who? By Thorin. He had woken up, and upon looking around he noticed Bella's spot was empty. He also had noticed that her clothes were there, folded neatly where she should have been sleeping soundly. Had she run off? That was the first thought that had come to his mind, but he quickly shook that thought away. She wouldn't do that, no. He may not have known her very well, but he did know she would not just up and leave without her things.

He'd decided to get up and look for her. It took him longer than it should have to find the clearing in which she was playing around. He hid himself and had decided immediately to spy on her. (Well, good going there. Not weird at all.) He had to quietly move vegetation to catch a glimpse of her, and when he could see her clearly, one thought ran through his mind.

_Bella Baggins was the most beautiful thing he had ever laid eyes on._


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you all so much for the reviews/follows/favourites on the first chapter in the short time that it was posted, it means a lot to me that you guys actually like what I write.. Also, let me say this now, I'm not the best writer, so Bella and Thorin may be way out of character, and some things may be wrong. (I need to refresh my memory, blah.) I'd also like to state that this is both a mixture of book and movie!verses, so just imagine it however you'd like. Thank you all again for the previous attention the first chapter grabbed, and here is part 2, enjoy! :)**

Thorin watched the smaller one dance about the clearing, and after what seemed like forever, the ever stone-faced King seemed to be relaxed. He couldn't contain the soft smile that came about his features as he watched her. She looked so happy as she gently jumped around, occasionally on her toes, though eventually she just kept to twirling so she could watch the train of the dress swing around slowly to meet her.

As Thorin sat behind the limbs of the trees that hid him from view, he thought back to when they were staying in Elrond's home. The first night Bella had come out in the dress, the most he'd done was give her a look. One that seemed to be full of disapproval Even though he and his company had spent a fine time in Rivendell, he was still not completely happy with the elves. He in fact had hated that Bella had even dressed herself in the clothing of the people he hated so. He'd actually been so upset over this fact, that he'd completely missed how wonderful the outfit looked on her. (Scared that he'd been upset with her now, Bella had quickly scurried off to sit with Kili and Fili for the rest of that evening, as the two brothers as well as Ori were some of the only ones who didn't shoot her disapproving looks for wearing the dress.)

Now that he thought about it, it was overreacting, and so was cutting the stay there short. But, never mind that, as glorious as she looked, he wondered why in the world she was up in the middle of the night, dancing around in a clearing in a dress she'd only been given to wear for the time that they spent in Rivendell. (That actually had been the case. Eámanë had given Bella the dress because the lot of elves thought the company would be staying longer, and Bella would have been the only one to really accept clothing from them.)

Bella had paused right in the middle of what she was doing, she hadn't noticed at first, but now she swore that she could feel someone watching her. She smoothed the dress out slightly as she looked around, wondering if her gut was telling her the truth, or if she was just being silly. It could have been possible that one of the others had stirred and saw that she was missing. She didn't want to believe that though. If any of them had seen her doing this she'd never hear the end of it, she was sure. Although.. It could have also been an enemy, waiting for the right moment to strike out, oh how she wished she hadn't left her sword with her things, even if the thing was tiny it would be better than nothing.

_**Bella Baggins, you stop that nonsense thinking right this instant! It's ridiculous, if a being was watching and waiting to attack, they would have gotten you by now!**_She told herself. She had to shake away the thought of an Orc coming out of nowhere and attacking her. Maybe it would be better if she just headed back and changed again.. It seemed safer. If something was around she would have her sword and the others would help her fight off whatever was there.

Thorin had seen that she stopped twirling and playing around and was surveying her surroundings. He immediately almost panicked inwardly. Had she noticed him? No, she looked to confused about what she was thinking of to have noticed him. Maybe he could slip off into the camp again and make it look like he hadn't been there at all. Yes, that seemed like a plan. He rose from his spot as quietly as he could, moving to quickly head back to the camp.

He had only taken a few steps away from the clearing before he heard a voice behind him. "..Thorin?" He immediately knew it was her. Thorin turned awkwardly. "Hello, hobbit." He said, doing his best not to look embarrassed.

"What.. Were you doing just now?" Bella asked, honestly not even sure if she wanted to know the answer to the question. "Well," Thorin began. "You were absent from your spot, so I came to look for you.. And-" "Thorin Oakenshield, you wouldn't happen to have been spying on me, would you?" She cut him off with her hands on her hips. She now tried her best not to look embarrassed. She knew he'd been spying on her, he'd seen her goofing around in the little clearing, hopping around and giggling to herself like a child.

Thorin waited a moment before sighing, he wasn't going to lie about it. "..Alright, you've caught me, I was watching you." He confessed, and Bella's face was slightly red now. Though it was dark, Thorin could sense it, he knew she was embarrassed. "And for how long?" She asked after another slight silence. "A.. Few minutes, I suppose.. Not long." He answered. "Well.. I just ask that you don't tell the others. I don't need to hear about my playing dress up and dancing around like a child for the rest of the time we're on this journey.." Bella sighed.

Thorin nodded ever so slightly. "Alright. I'll keep this a secret, halfling." There was that word again, halfling. It made Bella sigh again. Could he just call her by her name? "Thank you.. Now if you wouldn't mind I'd like to get back and change my clothes before any of the others wake up.." She stepped to the side and went to walk back to the camp, though a sudden hand grabbing her wrist stopped her. "Wait- Ah, I'm sure that could wait a little while longer? The others aren't going to wake for awhile now."

Bella was confused, was he asking her to stay behind with him? She knew he'd been acting weirdly lately, but this by far was probably the weirdest thing she'd seen him do. Normally, from what she knew about him, he would just let her go off and then head back to bed himself. But apparently not. She spun around slowly to face him again. "I.. Suppose so? Why do you want me to stay back?" Bella asked, curious about this now. Thorin let go of her wrist. "Well.. For starters," Thorin cleared his throat. "You happen to look, well, very lovely in that dress..." He said carefully, waiting for her response to that before continuing to talk.

He could tell that she'd reddened a little more. "..Not to mention that it is quite the nice night.. Maybe you'd like to spend a bit of it with me?" He wasn't exactly the one for anything romantic, and that was probably the closest in words he'd ever get to telling anyone he enjoyed their presence as much as he enjoyed hers.

This was sudden on his part, but for awhile he'd started to feel something for the little hobbit lady. It was more than just a feeling of friendship. At first it had seemed like nothing, just a little overly friendly feelings, nothing that would affect him in any important way. Soon after though he realized this was not the case. Another reason he decided to finally act on these feelings was that dwarves only loved once in life. Never again. The partner their heart chooses for them is either the one they must have, or the one they spend their life wanting. Since this seemed to be the real deal, Thorin knew he must take this one chance, before their journey ended, or else if he did not survive, or if _she_ did not survive, the one chance would be lost forever. (Especially if she did not survive, for he would spend the rest of his life mourning the loss of her life.)

So, that being said, Thorin had just asked Bella to spend the night with him, and it had taken her a bit to respond. "..Sure, why not?" She answered. She was still a little oblivious to what he felt for her, but she was starting to form the idea that this king was a little more fond of her than he would be any other member of the company.


	3. Chapter 3

When Bella had accepted his offer to stay up awhile with him, Thorin had been quite happy. It was somewhat obvious and one could tell, as another one of those rare smiles plastered itself upon his face.

Another moment of waiting later, he'd offered an arm and she'd taken it, though a little awkwardly. She still felt a bit weird after his sudden change in moods. It was very unusual, but, she didn't say a word as he led her back to the clearing where she'd been.

Quietly he'd sat down and Bella quickly moved to follow his actions, sitting beside him on the ground before pulling her knees up to her chest. This made her legs hurt though(being a hobbit with a bit of belly was no easy thing. Even if that Elven dress slimmed her down a bit, it was still a little difficult to pull her knees up without her legs hurting.) so she just let her legs go. They were just stretched out in front of her now,she kept her eyes on them as she sat there in silence.

After a bit though, the silence was broken. "So. Uhm.. What made you decide to come and fool around over here, this late, and in that dress..? I'm slightly curious." Thorin said, crossing his own legs. Bella gave a tiny shrug, still staring down at her legs. "I couldn't get to sleep, and I was bored, then I remembered I still had the dress in my pack, so to waste a little time and tire myself out a bit I thought I'd do something with it." She answered, then finally looking back up again to find Thorin looking back down at her.

"Ah. Well.. Couldn't you have just gone over and sat down to talk with Bofur?" Thorin raised a brow as he asked this. "No," Bella shook her head. "I have absolutely no idea what the two of us would talk about had I done so, and I definitely would not have wanted to distract him from keeping his watch." He gave a nod of understanding when she mentioned not wanting to distract him. It was understandable, and that was pretty considerate of her, he thought.

Suddenly Bella went to ask him something. "So, what woke you up? I know the lot of you are heavy sleepers, so I can't imagine something small woke you up." "Nothing, actually, I just turned over and woke up during the night. Though I suppose the giggling I heard from the distance may have been part of the reason why I didn't go back to sleep." Thorin said with a slight smile of amusement.

Bella froze up for a moment. **_Was I really that loud..?_** She thought, her face reddening a bit in embarrassment. So he'd heard her after all. "..Sorry about that, I didn't realize I was loud enough to be heard.." She apologized, still embarrassed. Thorin shook his head. "I was only joking, you don't need to apologize for anything."

The two spoke for awhile longer until it was near time for Bofur to switch watches. Thorin reluctantly stood before helping Bella up, and he walked her back to the camp, their arms linked as they walked. They'd ended up sitting there, Bella with her head resting on his shoulder, and his arm around her slightly. He hadn't wanted the moment to end, but they both needed rest, and neither of them needed to be poked fun of by the rest of the company if someone had seen them during the night.

When they arrived back, Thorin silently let go of her arm, and walked back over to his own bedroll as she walked a bit of a ways off to go change again, a smile on her face.

As she folded up the dress carefully once more and put it back in her pack, a quiet whisper of 'Goodnight' came from over where Thorin was, and as she put her head down on her makeshift pillow, she whispered a soft 'Goodnight' in return.

Bofur switching watches with both Kili and Fili was the last thing she remembered before drifting off into a comfortable sleep, that smile never leaving her face as she slept on.

**oooooooooooooooooooooo**

**Heyyyy! Thanks so much for the reviews and follows and favourites, I was absolutely full of smiles when I woke up to a bunch of e-mails telling me who did everything. You guys are sweethearts3 Also, I have a question for you all, (more than one, actually)! First of all, if you see any error in my story here, spelling, grammar, anything, can you let me know? I don't catch the mistakes a whole lot because I am visually impaired to the extreme, so I have trouble. So, telling me where I can fix things is a huge help! Second, if you have any requests for stories like this, (ones that don't include smut!) and you can't word it or whatever reason you have for not being able to produce it yourself, would you suggest it to me? I'm always looking for stories to write! :) I especially love things such as this, where I get to genderbend characters. Thank you all again, you're all super duper awesome!(: 3**

**~OneWhoWritesThings**


End file.
